In some environments, such as retail checkout counters, presentation barcode scanners are used to scan merchandise and other objects. Generally mounted on counters, presentation scanners allow for quick hands-free scanning of objects by staff or customers. However, some objects may be too heavy, large, or awkwardly shaped to place upon the counter for scanning with the presentation scanner. In such cases, a handheld barcode scanner can be employed.
In order to allow for both hands-free presentation scanning and handheld scanning of objects that are difficult to scan via presentation, checkout counters may therefore be equipped with both a presentation scanner and a handheld scanner. This not only costly, but also inefficient, as swapping between scanners slows down the scanning process. Other checkout counters may be equipped with handheld scanners that can be converted into fixed scanners by way of cradling mechanisms. Some such mechanisms, however, do not offer presentation scanning mode. Other such mechanisms offer a presentation scanning mode, but require inconvenient and time-consuming actions to cradle or withdraw the handheld scanner from the mechanism. Conventional mechanisms may also obstruct the scanning workspace when the handheld scanner is cradled.
Accordingly, there is a need for an apparatus and system for operating a handheld barcode scanner in a presentation mode.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.